


Get Up On This!

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Closeted Relationship, Established 'Relationship', Jealous!Puck, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck does not appreciate Kurt slapping Finn's ass on stage during 'Push It', and visits Kurt to show him.</p><p>'Showmance' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up On This!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. The muse in charge of this fic is clearly bucking for a raise.
> 
> So....... Have some Puckurt.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 32- Get Up On This! 

 

Puck seethed in the audience as he watched the glee club cavorting on the stage; he'd found the whole performance hilarious at first, seeing Berry's desperate need to be popular in the shameless choreography of the whole thing.

It stopped being funny the instant Hummel's hand transitioned from a high five to slapping Finn on the ass, his bro's startled expression letting him know Hummel had copped a quick feel under the pretense of following the routine.

The performance trailed off to an end, the faux grinding and simulated sex on stage coming to a stop and the crowd rising to their feet to applaud possibly the most ridiculous performance ever seen at William McKinley. Coach Sylvester was scowling and gnashing her teeth at the back of the room, which promised much hilarity in the future, and the glee club headed off stage in a whirlwind of congratulatory backslaps and excited chatter.

…...........................................................................................................................

He spent about ten minutes laughing and insulting the glee club with the rest of the jocks, before slipping away and leaving the auditorium. He walked down the hallway with a smirk on his face, the crowds of losers parting before him as he put a strut into his step, heading for the parking lot.

With no football practice to worry about he climbed into his battered truck and pulled out of the lot, taking a circuitous route so no-one realised where he was going. He pulled up outside the Hummel house, and stepped out of his truck, smirking as memories of TP and lawn furniture bubbled to the surface of his mind.

He glanced up and down the street, then grabbed a small duffel from the back of his truck and walked around the side of the house, to where the low-set window to Hummel's basement boudoir was ajar. A quick shimmy and he was through the window, dropping to a crouch in the dimly lit room and shutting the window behind him.

Dropping the duffel bag on Hummel's ridiculously huge and frilly bed, he stripped off his clothes, folding them roughly and setting them aside on a weird-ass egg shaped chair. He climbed onto the bed and splayed out, breathing in the faintly sweet scent of Hummel even as his own sweat and musk began to overpower it.

Opening the duffel, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and slicked the fingers of one hand, using the other to grab one of the many pillows and place it under his hips, trailing the slick fingers of his hand down behind his balls and along his perineum before circling his hole. He could feel himself relaxing already, and his dick took an immediate interest in proceedings, chubbing up as he pressed in with the first finger, breathing through the burn and stretch until it began to transition to pleasure.

He worked the sole finger in and out until he was panting with eagerness, and then added a second, the burn worse this time but still manageable; scissoring the fingers as he thrust he could feel the ring of muscle slowly adjusting, opening up until he felt ready to add a third. 

The third finger made the burn almost too much, and he breathed deep until the urge to cry out passed, moving much more slowly and cautiously, the thrusts shallower as he splayed his fingers more, trying to stretch himself as much as possible without causing any damage. His cock softened from the pain, and he used his free hand to stroke it back to hardness, the endorphins taking the edge off for a moment. It took several minutes but he began to deepen the thrusts again; his wrist ached from the continuous movement but he kept it up under until his fingers began to seize.

He withdrew them reluctantly, a soft keening noise escaping his lips as they slipped out past the ring of muscle. But he quieted himself with the knowledge that better was to come; he reached into the duffle again and pulled out the dildo he'd filched from one of his pool clients (and sterilised about a dozen times cause who knew where she'd put it).

Drizzling more lube on the moulded sillicone he brought it to his hole and began to press it in with a minimum of waiting, the prepared ring yielding almost immediately and the head of the dildo sliding in smoothly. His dick jumped as he moved a hand to the base and gave it a hard thrust, burying it to the wider base in one motion. He flailed around and delved into the duffle, questing fingers locking onto a small piece of plastic and pulling it free. One hand held his hard cock in place while the other snapped the cock ring into place. The faint heat of orgasm receded and he moved his hand back to the base of the dildo, gripping it firmly.

The first thrust was almost achingly slow, but soon he was building up a decent rhythm, slick noises echoing in the quiet room as he worked the dildo in and out of his hole inexorably. The first time the dildo rubbed across his prostate his back arched off the bed and his breathing hitched; he repeated the motion, eyes closing as pleasure spiked through him. 

Precome was leaking from his dick and he knew he had to stop soon, but couldn't prevent one last thrust of the dildo that made his bones ache with pleasure. He eased the dildo free and lifted the black rubber plug from the duffel; the narrow head penetrated him easily, but the rounded base made him sweat as he pressed it past his rim, until it was firmly settled, holding him open and slick while rubbing firmly against his prostate.

He slid off the bed, steps hitching from the plug inside him. Quickly sweeping the duffle off the bed, dropping the lube back inside and placing it on top of the pile of clothing on the egg chair. He snatched up the dildo and took it through into Hummel's bathroom, running water in the sink and dropping it in to clean it off a bit.

Returning to the bedroom he lit the candles around the room and turned on Hummel's iPod dock, putting his own iPod in and scrolling to a playlist of down and dirty songs, selecting shuffle and finding an empty patch of carpet to kneel on, facing the door with his head up.

….............................................................................................................

About ten minutes later he heard Hummel's fancy car pull up outside and the sound of booted steps on the floor above. It wasn't long before those steps echoed down the stairway to the basement room, and the door opened almost soundlessly. 

He could tell the moment Hummel saw him because a strangled gasp exploded into the silence of the room like a gunshot. The door shut behind Hummel and Puck met his blue-green gaze with a dark smirk, a look which was soon mirrored on Hummel's face.

“I saw your truck outside, and noticed you'd shut the window; but I didn't think I'd find you like this. Not that I'm complaining. This is the best welcome home I think I've ever had.”

Puck just grunted at him, shuffling slightly on his knees as the plug rubbed within him. Hummel grinned and theatrically tapped his lips, apparently deep in thought.

“Now, what could have possibly brought this on? Hmm? You were okay this morning when you grabbed my ass while throwing me in the dumpster. I didn't see you in class so I assume you were having your regularly scheduled nap in the nurses' office....”

His eyes abruptly widened and brightened with wicked delight,

“.... Of course, the pep rally. Did you like the look on Finn's face? He made a magnificent squeaking noise during rehearsal, but didn't dare object, Berry's downright terrifying when she's choreographing.”

Puck growled aloud, glaring up at Hummel now, 

“Why'd you have to grab his ass anyway? If you wanna keep up your 'I'm not gay' thing at school grabbing the quarterback's ass with a smirk on your face isn't the way to do it.”

“But the running back blowing the glee kid in the janitor's closet is outstandingly heteroexual? Everyone's 'knows' I'm gay anyway Noah, grabbing the QB's ass or not.”

Puck snorted at that, but Hummel did have a point, everyone had 'known' about him practically since Elementary school. 

He also had a point about Puck; he'd tormented Hummel for so long in some sort of twisted pigtail pulling scenario, and had realised at the start of the year that every time he picked Hummel up to toss him in the dumpster he was copping a feel at the same time. He'd been so thrown off by the whole thing that he'd scaled back on the bullying hoping that it'd make the whole 'liking Hummel' thing go away.

It hadn't.

It had taken less than a week for him to break, crawling in through Hummel's window for the first time in the dead of night and scaring the crap out of him. That night had ended with him on his knees, Hummel's come all over his face as he licked it off like Hummel used to with slushies.

He hadn't looked back since and had all but cried the first time Hummel had fucked him, spread out on that big bed behind them while Hummel's dad was away buying parts, Hummel spending forever opening him up until he was begging for it, pleading for Hummel to just fuck him already. He'd come so hard he'd blacked out, and knew he'd spend the rest of his life chasing that powerful of an orgasm again.

He tuned back into the room from happy sex memory land to find Hummel shaking his head as though he could read Puck's mind, a smile on his face and desire in his eyes. Kurt met Puck's eyes for a moment and the heat there warmed him, then raked hungry eyes over his tanned and toned skin, Puck flexing instinctively as Kurt took him in, every inch on display for Kurt's pleasure.

Kurt shook his head almost exasperatedly, though a fond smile played around his lips.

“I assume this is in aid of some macho display to remind me that I've got you, and therefore don't need Finn?”

“You don't. You've got the sex shark here Hummel; I'm all the man anyone could ever need. And besides, do you honestly think hair-trigger Hudson can match up to me? You wouldn't even get inside him before he shot his load and passed out. Trust me, I've seen it at parties.”

Kurt sniffed, but the haughty gesture was ruined by the smouldering fire in his eyes as he reached out almost unconsciously to toy with Puck's nipple ring. Puck closed his eyes as a sharp tug caused the ring to pull against his sensitive nipple, and Kurt's delighted laughter filled the room like silver bells.

“Always so responsive, and look at you, hard and leaking for me already. Have you been playing behind my back again Noah, you know I don't share you.”

Puck shook his head, 

“Was getting myself ready for you.”

He rose slowly to his feet, ignoring the pins and needles shooting through his legs as he straightened them. He turned slowly and delighted in Kurt's sudden indrawn breath as he took in the sight of Puck's ass, held open by dark rubber and still shiny with lube from when he prepped himself. A hand suddely tapped at the base of the plug, moving it slightly deeper into him, and he whined in response.

A darker chuckle left Kurt's lips this time, and Puck tensed as the hand took firmer hold of the plug, twisting it and thrusting it slightly back and forth, squelching noises echoing as the lubed rubber moved within him. 

“Get on the bed Noah.”

He moved without hesitation, clambering onto the bed before the last word had left Kurt's lips. Looking back he saw Kurt almost feverishly shedding his clothes, and as the last piece of designer couture hit the floor Kurt climbed up behind him, hands gripping at his hips and urging him to turn over. He complied, rising to his hands and knees in response to Kurt's non-verbal instruction. The plug was eased unceremoniously from his ass, and two of Kurt's fingers traced the rim of his hole as soon as it had been cast aside; Kurt's approving growl made him shudder as the fingers slid inside him with no resistance, his hole open and well lubricated.

The fingers were pulled free quickly, and he felt the blunt pressure of Kurt's dick against his hole as Kurt settled himself between Puck's legs, hands firmly gripping his hips. The pressure increased momentarily then the head of Kurt's dick was inside him, and he groaned aloud at the feeling. It had been days since they'd been able to get together at all, even longer since it had been for anything quicker than a blowjob in the janitor's closet. Talented hips ground forward as Kurt's dick slid into him, bottoming out quickly until he could feel Kurt's balls snug behind his own.

Soft groans filled the air, and Kurt's dick moved back and forth in his ass as those hips rotated, opening him up further as he moaned beneath Kurt. He pressed back against Kurt and the fingers gripping his hips dug in further, until he knew he'd have bruises tomorrow. Kurt's hips snapped back, until only the head of his cock was still inside Puck, then snapped forward and Puck could feel the force of it driving the breath from his lungs. He inhaled deeply as the second thrust came harder, leaning forward to rest his sweating forehead on a pillow as his arms gave way, leaving him ass up on the bed with Kurt now beginning to pound into him.

He knew Kurt had missed this too, but between football and glee club they had very little chance to hook up, and even less chance where there was time to do this properly. Kurt's panting breaths came short and sharp as he drove his dick into Puck almost desperately, and Puck relished them, relished knowing how much Kurt wanted him, needed him. He clenched his ass around Kurt's dick and smirked into the pillow as Kurt swore violently, one hand smacking his ass in response as Kurt pulled free for a moment, raising himself up until he was plastered against Puck's back, and he could thrust back in.

The different angle of the thrusts meant that soon Kurt was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Puck moaned and whined beneath him, rutting into thin air, chasing friction that wasn't there.

Kurt reached around, and slender fingers found the cockring, unsnapping it even as he continued to pound Puck; Puck gasping as the pleasure suddenly increased tenfold, and it only took one sweet stroke from Kurt's soft hand to have him screaming Kurt's name to the heavens, head thrown back as he spilled over Kurt's fist and onto the fancy high thread count sheets.

He slumped forward, knees giving way from pleasure until he was laid out almost flat, trying to ignore the unpleasant sensation of lying in his own jizz as Kurt took advantage of his lax state to drive into him with greater force, Puck's mind still fuzzy from orgasm as Kurt slammed into him over and over. The fingers on his hips were digging in painfully hard now, and he knew from experience that this meant Kurt was close. He managed to clench around Kurt once more and grinned weakly into the pillow as Kurt growled, low and dark, burying his dick as deep as he could into Puck as he began to come, Puck groaning as wet heat filled him up.

Kurt purred almost like a cat and lazily nipped at Puck's tanned back as he spent himself inside Puck, and Puck arched back into it, relishing Kurt marking him, leaving evidence of their 'thing', whatever it was.

He felt Kurt shifting atop him, and he pouted into the pillow as Kurt withdrew slowly from his ass; he raised his ass as best as he could to prevent any of Kurt's come leaking out of him, and he could feel Kurt's approval at his action, communicated clearly when a hand ghosted over his ass, squeezing the cheek. Moments later, he felt the rubber plug being pressed back into him, and he moaned softly as it settled back into place, keeping Kurt's come deep within him, where it was meant to be.

Once the plug was in place he sat up slowly, and once he was upright Kurt slipped away into the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth which he used to clean the sweat, come and lube first from Puck's body, and then his own. While Kurt returned to the bathroom to put the cloth in the hamper, Puck pulled the stained and damp topsheet from the bed, then turned down the undersheet.

Kurt strolled back into the room and smiled when he saw what Puck had done, and they were soon lying side by side under the covers, wrapped up in each other as breathing deep of each other's scent.

They were soon drifting off to sleep, but before they did Puck set an alarm on his phone to make sure they'd be awake before Mister Hummel got home from the tire shop. It wasn't that Puck objected to meeting the parents on principle, but being found naked and post-coital in the man's son's bed was not the first impression he intended to make.

With a smirk he reset the alarm for a half hour earlier, so they'd have time for a second round before he had to leave. He loved the feeling when Kurt fucked him using his own come as lube, and it would be days until they got another chance to do this, so he wanted to leave stuffed full of Kurt's come, the plug holding it in place for as long as possible.

He settled down and snuggled into Kurt's side with a satisfied smile.

Round two was gonna be fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my smut muse is back on the clock and working overtime, this one seized my brain and took less than 3 hours to write, easiest thing I've written in weeks.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. ;-)


End file.
